


So About That...

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Background Polyamory relationships, Coming Out, Concerned Friends, Difficult Decisions, F/F, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Well, I have something to tell you but I don't know how you'll take it." Bayley's brow furrowed in concern as she reached out and grabbed Ruby's hand. Cradling it in concern, she leaned back and cleared her throat several times.Ruby just smiled.She somehow knewexactlywhat this was about.





	So About That...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



> Written for Ladies Bingo Free Space (Coming Out Of The Closet) 
> 
> Also based off a prompt found on [this](https://willowlark369.tumblr.com/post/169925689342/triad-prompts) list courtesy of Willowlark369
> 
> _Meeting new people is always as fun as it is awkward, but this time takes the cake. The well-meaning new person looked so sympathetic as they told A about seeing B kissing C in a diner across the street. The laughing fit would probably need to be explained at some point._
> 
> Enjoy!

Ruby had _no_ idea why Bayley wanted to meet her for coffee. They were acquaintances, even downright friendly but only in passing. Yet, she sounded _so concerned_ that Ruby felt it necessary to accept the invitation. 

"What's up?" Ruby set the white ceramic mug aside as she settled into the overstuffed green chair. She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands as she stared at Bayley. 

"Well, I have something to tell you but I don't know how you'll take it." Bayley's brow furrowed in concern as she reached out and grabbed Ruby's hand. Cradling it in concern, she leaned back and cleared her throat several times. 

Ruby put on the best fake grin she could muster. She did this in a desperate bid to hide the fact she had no clue where Bayley went with this. "Continue please." 

"You and Liv are a couple, right?" Bayley tightened her grip on Ruby's hand. "I mean- it doesn't matter to me but..." Her voice drifted off. 

"Yes, we are together." Ruby pulled her hand back to take a sip of her black coffee. She sipped it, letting the bitter black brew roll over her tongue. 

Ruby still wasn't entirely sure how she ended up in a relationship with her two best friends. She _swore_ it happened when she wasn't looking. One day, she made kissy faces at Liv while planning for their future. The next day, Sarah was in their bed and it felt like she'd _always_ been there. 

"So, back to why I asked you to coffee." Bayley reached across the table and took Ruby's hand back. "Last night, I got lost in the arena and accidentally found a broom closet..." 

"Those arenas are confusing as hell," Ruby murmured, giving Bayley a sympathetic smile. "I still get lost a lot." 

Her stomach fluttered as she suddenly _knew_ what Bayley was about to tell her. 

The fact they were a triad was probably the world's _worst_ secret. They didn't exactly tell people the true nature of their relationship but they also didn't hide it. It tended to be just one of those 'need to know' things. 

"While I was in the broom closet, I bumped into Sarah and Liv _making out_." Bayley tightened her grip on Ruby's hand for a second time. "Maybe I'm overstepping but I respect you and..."

Before Bayley could continue, Ruby let out an involuntary giggle-snort. She didn't mean to be rude but _this_ was why she'd warn her partners about watching where they got amorous. 

Clearly, they hadn't listened. 

If they didn't use some kind of caution, people would talk and get the entirely wrong idea. 

"What's so funny?" Bayley's brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you okay?" 

"I _really_ appreciate you looking out for me. I appreciate it like a whole ton." Ruby pulled her hand back, so she could hold Bayley's hand herself. "And I'm sorry for laughing but..." She paused, chewing on her lower lip as she contemplated the best way to explain this. "I'm just going to be honest. We're a triad."

"Thank God!" Bayley clapped her hand over her mouth as she turned beet red. " I mean... It's a relief. I seriously thought I almost ruined your life." She inhaled and exhaled several times. " I mean... I would want to know if the situation were reversed and..." 

Before Bayley had the chance to start babbling again, Ruby leaned over the short table and pulled her into a hug. 

" _Really_ appreciate it. Thank you." Ruby released Bayley from the hug. Falling back into the chair, she laughed again. "Speaking of... No hard feelings if Liv glares at you for a few days. Now I get the extreme pleasure of telling her _I told you_ so because I warned her this would happen."

"You enjoy that." Bayley picked up her coffee and took a long sip. "Should have just listened when they told me to mind my business." She shook her head, glaring at no one in particular. 

"Bayley, I _seriously_ love the fact you cared enough to look out for me." For the first time she could remember, she gave Bayley a warm, genuine smile. 

"Are you sure?" Bayley asked, now giving Ruby a skeptical look. 

"Yeah, cross my heart." Ruby held her hand up in the boy scout salute. "Scout's honor." 

Bayley burst into peals of genuine laughter. "I _highly_ doubt you were a boy scout." 

"You _never_ know with me." Ruby took a final swig of the bitter coffee and pushed the mug aside. "Hate to drink my coffee and run but I need to find my girls as _their lecture awaits_." She pushed herself out of the chair. "Bye, Bayley! I appreciate you! We should do this again under better circumstances!" 

"I'd like that. Have fun!" Bayley exclaimed, waving as Ruby walked towards the parking lot. 

-fin-


End file.
